


Artifact power

by IamAnathema



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamAnathema/pseuds/IamAnathema
Summary: On my quest to see archamge Khadgar i run into the void gnome sending me a disturbing message... what does it mean?This will be a fanfiction based around my hatred for edgelord Illidan and his ugly face on all blizzard games.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a rainy day in Brill. Most days are rainy in Brill and I love the rotting atmosphere of this place. I breathe in the air which seems to slightly smell of the plague. I walk out from the tavern and come face to face with the statue of my lady. Sylvanas is love, I whisper. Sylvanas is life. After using my stolen gnomish stealth device to scan for the nearby worgen, i conclude the path is clear and start making my way towards the Undercity. I decide to mount up, using my purple skeletal warhorse which I have named Sylvie, to ride me to the deadly elevators. After descending underground the heavy smell of corpses and chemicals, hits my dead nostrils. 'Ahh, smells like home' i think to myself. I walk up to the mages stationed at the mage quarter and ask them to make me a portal to Dalaran. Since they knew who I was, slayer of dragons, vanquisher of the beta Illidan, murderer of the Lich King, armageddon of Deathwing, ender of our good warchief who did nothing wrong and champion of the horde, the mage gets on his knees and begs my greatness to take his pitiful portal for free. Ok, that didn't really happen, he took 3 gold and let me through. Once I appeared in Dalaran, the first thing that hit me was the strong sunlight, shining bright above the broken isles. The sound of people and chatter could be heard throughout the city. I made my way up to the Violet Citadel to see Khadgar. In truth, he has sent a message to me awhile ago, asking for assistence in the broken isles, but remembering the last time of questing with Khadgar, i was hesitant to come. I didn't want to see a single apexis crystal in my life again. But I understood the situation with the legion is getting out of control, and without my aid, they would stand no chance. It was only few days ago that I claimed the forbidden weapon, Xalatath, the dagger that whispers madness but grants the wielder unimaginable power. With weapon like this, we could surely turn the tide against the legion. But at what price..? As I was pondering these things the weapon stirred and whispered 'There! A spy for N'zoth! We should kill it.' I look quickly around myself and spot something hiding behind a nearby pot of flowers. I walk around it but the creature behind it is making circles around the pot, hiding from my line of sight.Annoyed and panicked, i destroy the pot with my shadow magic. It breaks into pieces, the flowers falling on the ground and withering. I see that it is a gnome with tentacles coming out of his ears. I always knew gnomes were servants of old gods and not to be trusted, this only serves to prove me right. How did he get around the Kirin tor guards, I wonder? I take my time to analyse the void gnome in all it's glory. He has red eyes, long, black tentacles sprouting from his ears and pink anh'qiraj dress transmoged on his chest slot. Disgusting! I quickly use void blast to get rid of the horrible creature. It stumbles and falls, making a satisfying sound as it hits the ground, but just as I am about to cannibalize it's tiny corpse to restore my health, it erupts into purple flames and spells out the message in ancient void tounge, shath'yar. Since i was in void form i succeeded in translating the message, it said.. 'You are not prepared'. As I finish reading it, it dissapears from existence along with the flaming corpse of the void gnome. I stand there, confused and angry. Those words... they stir something dark within me. Some ancient hatred I didn't even know i carried within. Aren't those words.. the ones that Illidan was saying back in burning crusade? But no, it can't be... Illidan is dead.. we raided him 25 man in beta temple so many years ago. 'Xalatath! What happened? Is this one of your mind games?!' I ask, but the weapon remains silent. It's toying with my mind, I know it. It's a dangerous weapon, I must not give in to the madness.. but those words.. they truly do make me feel uneasy. Nervously, I continue making my way up to the Violet Citadel, ignoring everything that happened, choosing not to mention it to Khadgar. I must appear sane and competent in front of the Archmage. Emberessing myself means emberessing the horde.. and emberessing the horde ultimately means dissapointing my Queen. I whisper to myself words that calm me.. my mantra that gives me hope.. Sylvanas is love. Sylvanas.. is life. 

* * *

  
As I enter the Violet Citadel I spot Khadgar discussing what seems like battle plans with other Archmages. Chromie is there too, along with Kalecgos. Khadgar sees me and calls me over. 'Champion! You made it. Come, we have much to discuss'. I follow Khadgar who seems to be leading us to his private rooms. I am curious to see how the Archmage decorated his living space. Upon entering I am stunned by the room. What seems to be a floral grandmother's couch, is covered in apexis crystals. Floors are covered in apexis crystals, even the kitchen sink. EVERYTHING is covered in apexis crystals. I immedietly feel sick to my dead stomach as the memories of the horrible nightmare appear in my head.. 'No, i tell to myself.. we are not going to talk about THAT expansion'. Khadgar turns around 'Sorry, it's a bit messy! Saving the world doesn't leave much room for chores' he says. 'No problem' i choke out, clearly disturbed, i would prefer if every apexis crystal was an undercity cockroach, smelly and moving and covered in goo. As i plan on finding a spell to turn apexis cystals into cockroaches, Khadgar draws my attention. 'The reason I called you here is to discuss the upcoming battle against the legion. I see you got yourself the artifact weapon I've been told so much about', He curiously looks at the dagger, 'It can help us turn the tide against the legion. The truth is.. our allies are not holding up too good on the front. The legion has portals to the other worlds, endlessly sending in more and more reinforcements. We are hopelessly outnumbered. As we plan here and recruit more forces, i ask of you to go down to Azsuna shore and help out our new allies against the demons. Hurry! The stake of the world is at hand! I have arranged a flight master for you.' I nod and quickly head to the exit but Khadgar's next words freeze me. 'Oh and champion.. our new allies.. I don't know if you've been told but.. they are demon hunters. Gul'dan freed Illidan from his prison, they are fighting on our side now.' I freeze. My whole body freezes. My dead rotting braincells freeze. Even the weapon is lost for words. Illidan? No I didn't hear that right. I start running, my palms sweaty, running through the city, knees weak.. Demon hunters? Don't joke with me Khadgar... vomit on my sweater already... It can't be happening.. It must be the void gnome, he is corrupting Khadgar's mind making him speak nonsense.. but deep down I know.. and I sense it.. I just refuse to believe anything I heard. It can't be! It can't... mom's spaghetti...

* * *

15 minutes into riding the borrowed mount, I can feel the wind on my face, and in any other situation i would focus on this amazing feeling of flying.. If Khadgar's words didn't echo in my head. It's impossible! Blizzard would never sink so low. They would never abuse the overused, edgy fuck just because they ran out of ideas.. or would they? On second thought, it's EXACTLY what blizzard would do. The horrible feeling of dread stays deep in my heart but now i also feel an overwhelming anger. How can one be so unoriginal and low? They have over gazillion employees, SURELY someone would be able to come up with a new, interesting and logical character to be the center of the next expansion? Surely they wouldn't bring back the beta Illidan just to fill in the gap of their incompetence? What are they gonna make up next? Sylvanas making deals with Azshara?! Ha! Stupid, idiotic blizzard... what was i expecting when i got hyped for legion.. I am so enraged I can almost feel my heart beating again. 'Sylvanas is love...' i repeated over and over to calm down. As i fly my mount down to Aszuna shore, there is a quiet, evil laughter echoing throughout the land.. I am too caught up in my anger to notice..

To be continued...

Will I solve the problem to demon invasion?  
Will Khadgar ever get rid of apexis crystals?  
How much AP will I grind per one hour?  
What is the Lok'tar cooking?  
Find out in the next episode


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I find demon hunters in azsuna sulking in the corner and crying. With demon hunters so depressed, who is going to fight off the legion?

My mount flies down to Aszuna demon hunter camp, however when i land I can see no flight master in sight. That is incredibly rare, for flight master to leave it's mounts unattended. I look around and spot someone crouching behind bushes nearby. Natural calls, i think to myself and leave to find the leader of the cringe factory. At first glance, I can see no one, but upon searching around i find demon hunters hidden behind rocks, bushes and some are even sitting on the floor in the ruined temple. They saw me walking around, but nobody got up to greet me or even talk to me, ney none of them even spared me a look. 'I am looking for the leader of this camp. Archamge Khadgar sent me as a backup! What happened here, are you all wounded?'. But nobody responds to me. One demon hunter who I assume was female quietly said 'ugh' and continued to look at the floor. Dumbfounded and confused I offer them to go and find healing herbs. 'I have high herbalism skill, I will go now and look for healing herbs which you can apply to your wounds. Mages told me there are herbs in this area that should cleanse the fel from the wounds' as I say that and turn around to leave, a depressed and gloomy blood elf demon wanker stops me 'The wounds are not the issue, we suffered war wooorsee then theesssee' I look at him. He is tall and pale, has curved horns and fel-green eyes. 'Are you the leader of this operation?' I ask the edgy creature. 'Yes, I am.. Kayn Sunfury. Me and my demon hunters came here to clean up this shore, however demon filth found our weakness. They took something from us, without it, we cannot go on...' 'Weapons?!' I ask. That makes sense, demon hunters are meele combatants and if their weapons are taken away it makes sense they cannot fight on, altho they are being overdramatic about it. 'I will use my gnomish stealth device to sneak into demon camp and look for your weapons, hold on' I inform him but he shakes his head in a slow no gesture. 'It's not about weapons. They took... our Linkin Park cd's. You know the good old albums, like hybrid theory.. We have no edgy music to motivate us. Everyone is depressed. Please retrieve the stolen discs.' As he says that he goes back to his rock to weep silently. 'Oh' i think to myself. Not only lost for words but lost for thoughts as well... These guys are pussies! How am i supposed to fight a war with this crew?! We are doomed! Non the less, searching for the offensive set of cd's might give me insight into what the demons are preparing for the war. I activate my stolen gnomish stealth device and slip into shadows. As I sneak around the camp I see the same figure in the bushes. It's a night elf female with white hair tied up in two tails. I thought it was someone taking a quick wee in the bushes, but looking at her now, she is lying in the bushes, curled in a ball and sucking on her thumb while hugging an Illidan-shaped plushie toy. Occasional sobs can be heard. When I am finished with my research I'll be sure to leave behind some plague containers for my new friends. Sneaking past all the shame and emberessment of demon hunters, i find myself on the shore. I search around but am able to locate only a few demonic dogs, felhunters. Not what I am looking for, they are merely mindless minions. I need to find the leader of the demons on this island. Searching through ruined temples I find no demons but i see something shining beneath ruble. I pick it up and inspect it. It seems to an idol of the ancient highborne. Miniature statue of the elven sorceress, she looks mighty and powerful. I decide to put it in my bag, archeologists would surely be interested in trinkets like these. But before I can put it away, it glows brightly in my hands and shatters. The glow flies freely into the air, shapeless and golden, and it suddenly bursts into my dagger. I feel empowered. Huh, so this is artifact power? If i can collect enough of this, surely Khadgar will be able to empower my weapon further. This was a good find. I continue stealthing down the shattered road that leads to an island. I see green smoke in the distance. Demons. I speed up my pace. Even from this distance i can see hordes of demons patrolling and guarding something. I must be careful, because if I step too close to them, my gnomish stealth device won't be able to hide me from their demonic eyesight. The demons here look different then the ones i encountered back in outland. There are wraith-like demons with no eyes, and bulky floating jailer-type demons. I see particularly huge jailer-type demon standing near an altar, guarding something. Maybe he is guarding the linkin park albums Kayn wanted back? Sneaking up to him, I see no cd's but he does hold a very odd-looking key. It glows blue and seems to be emitting magic. A key such as that must be used for a well-secured, magic absorbing prison. I don't know what they are locking up, but I plan to find out. With glee I reach into my bag to take out my very special bait. I unlock the hidden pocket and from it i pull out a pink haired gnome rogue. 'Hello Fibbly' i whisper, 'go make yourself useful, I didn't carry your dead weight all this time for fun'. 'You will pay for these crimes-' he squeaks out just as i throw him into the jailer. He hits the jailers belly with his tiny body and falls with a satisfying thump. Jailer is too confused to react immedietly, and just stares at Fibbly for few moments. They stare at each other, Fibbly nervously clearing his throat and sporting rivers of sweat. 'Uh.. hello there friend. Nice island you have here.. it's very.. green..' The demon suddenly roars in what seems to be mix of anger and confusion and chases the gnome. Fibbly activates his sprint and starts running in circles around altar. Perfect! I unlock the 2nd hidden pocket of my inventory and pull out Nat Peagle's trophy-winning fishing rod. Safe in my hiding spot, i throw out the rod's hooked string and it lands perfectly on the key. Jackpot! I pull the key to myself and quickly leave, sounds of Fibbly's screams fading away. I hide in a nearby cave and let out a sigh of relief. But just as I am about sit down and rest my bones, I hear sobbing in the dark corner. I come closer and see it's a demon hunter, chained up and badly bruised. He is a blood elf, with a skinny build and bright red ponytail. He looks to be younger then the ones back in the camp. 'Demon hunter! Are you alright?' I ask altho he clearly isn't. 'What is your name?' I ask him while i try to think of a way to undo the chains. 'I..I am Billy. These demons t-took my lunch money, beat me up and locked me here. They didn't even let me keep my iphone, they b-broke it..' He starts sobbing again. Oh no, this demon hunter is autistic too. No matter, I will decide what to do with him when we get out of here. I take out my necronomicon and find a suitable spell. 'Hold still Billy, this shouldn't hurt'. He looks at me in fear while i chant the ancient spell of void-tongue and the chains start moving and wiggling around, soon they turn into tentacles. Satisfied, I stop the chanting, but after a few seconds I realise the tentacles aren't loosening up. They are gripping Billy around ankles and wrists tigher then the metal chains were. I start to pull them but they react agressively and even more black tentacles sprout from the ground! Oh no, what have i summoned? 'Aaaahhh!!' Billy screams in pain and panic. 'Don't worry I'll fix it!' I reassure him. I have to think up of something fast. This is not looking good for Billy at all, in fact it looks like one of my japansese..There! Near a wall is Billy's discarded blade. I take the glaive and start cutting the tentacle, careful not to cut off any of Billy's body parts. After I cut the tentacles which are imprisoning him, he gets up and we quickly run away. As we leave the tiny cave, I can hear something old and terrible stirring within. Uh-oh, should have listened to the priest's lessons more carefully. In any case, it's something that the demons will have to clean up so I don't give it much thought. Billy and I make it out to a clearing among the trees. We catch our breath and Billy starts whining as soon as he's recovered 'Oh my Illidan! You almost killed me back there, what kind of incompetent caster are you? In fact I didn't even need any help, I had those demons right where I wanted them, If it wasn't for their sneaky tricks I...' Billy goes on rambling while we walk and in the distance I spot something. I hide in the trees trying to get a better look at it. It seems that demons are heavily guarding something in the pit. About 10 demons are flocked, behind them I see a huge creature chained up and clearly in Pain. It's scales are blue and it's eyes are bright with magical glow, face twisted in anger. By the Queen's bikini armor! It's a blue dragon! That's what they key is for, I'm sure of it. It seems the demons are surpassing the dragon's magic and keeping it chained to the ground. '-and then my mooom walks into my room without even knocking and i'm like.. get out of my room!! Do you even know what knocking means?' 'Hey Billy' I ask, 'What is your favourite linkin park album?' He looks at me like im insane and starts ranting 'OBVHIOUSLY it's meteora, do you even have to ask? Compared to this new garbage...' as he is too busy ranting i cast a mind control and his body goes very still. I look at the world from his eyes and it seems more... edgy then it was. Billy is inside of his body, frantically trying to gain control back, but his attempts are pathetic and i swap him away like an annoying fly, making his body run right into the group of demons. I make him insult the demons and run away towards the sea. A bulky doomguard yells after him 'What did you say about my momma?!' As he chases him with a huge axe. Billy will be remembered like a hero. I slip past the chaos and undo the locks with a magical key. The chains fall off the blue dragon and it stretches it's wings, free after so many days. 'Thank you mortal. Come, let us end this demonic taint' I climb onto the back of the dragon and we fly up, getting a good look at the position of all the demons. In the distance I see something similiar to an execution. Billy and Fibbly are rounded up with hands in the air, and the demons are opening the nether portal, pushing them both, screaming, into the twisting nether. I feel a tiny spark of joy. The dragon starts breathing fire from above, setting both demons and their devices on fire. It is no ordinary fire, it glows blue and does not extinguish, fitting for a dragon of magic. I throw mind blasts and dots from the back of the dragon. The demons are running away, through their portals. We completely decimate the camp. Something catches my eye. A fel dog is chewing something odd-looking. 'Dragon! Please fly down where the fel dogs are kept, I want to take that item before we retreat'. The dragon flies down and i pick up the wet and slimy linkin park cd's. Fel doggo looks at me sadly for taking away it's toy. I climb back onto the dragon and we fly away, back to the camp of depressed demon virgins.


End file.
